Clefs Ou pas
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC REGIONAUX - Limousin est absent. Ca énerve Poitou-Charente qui décide d'aller le chercher. Non mais quel idiot... /!\YAOI/!\


Et voilà un OS sur Poitou-Charente et Limousin pour la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente !

**/!\WARNING YAOI/!\**

**Titre :** Clefs...Ou pas

**Rating :** M

**Personnages principaux :** Poitou-Charente et Limousin

**Thème :** Les accessoires

**Sous-thème :** Cage et barreaux

**Résumé :** Limousin est absent. Ca énerve Poitou-Charente qui décide d'aller le chercher. Non mais quel idiot...

**Crédits :** Hetalia est à son auteur mais les personnages sont à moi ;)

**Remarque de l'hybride vous servant d'auteur : **Bon, pour la nuit des lemons de la FA...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Poitou-Charente boudait. Ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait. Il ne parlait à personne, ne menaçait personne de mort, ne disait rien de totalement cruel et psychopathe...Il boudait.

Personne n'osait l'approcher, ses réactions étant trop imprévisibles. A s'inquiéter pour lui, on risquait de se retrouver plaqué contre un mur avec un couteau sous la gorge. Et aucune région n'avait envie de disparaître de cette manière. Oh, non, Edmond n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, au contraire. D'un calme impérial, il n'élevait jamais la voix. Il se contentait de proférer platement des menaces de mort diverses. Toujours avec son regard sans expression, blasé.

Alsace s'inquiétait pour lui (pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Alsace s'inquiète pour tout le monde) et essayait d'en discuter avec Lorraine qui s'en fichait, bien trop occupée à enfouir son nez dans la poitrine de sa chère voisine.

- Lorraine...Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose...?

- Je m'en fiche, tant que tu vas bien.

Ben voyons. Le jour où Lorraine s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à Elisabeth Schmitt...Mais la jolie blondinette (à forte poitrine, s'il vous plaît) plissa les yeux, cherchant à déchiffrer l'expression de...Non-expression, de Poitou-Charente. Ses yeux tellement noirs qu'on voyait à peine ses pupilles, augmentant encore l'effet de ses iris sans reflets, ses cheveux à mi-chemin entre le roux, le blond et le brun, lui donnant une étrange couleur, sa peau légèrement halée, son mètre soixante-dix neuf et ses soixante kilos (tout mouillé).

Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion, seul son silence trahissait son trouble. De toute manière, il n'existait qu'une seule personne, qu'une seule région, capable de différencier un "Poitou-Charente heures" d'un "Poitou-Charente triste" ou encore d'un "Poitou-Charente en colère".

Et justement...

- J'y suis ! Limousin n'est pas là ! C'est pour ça !

Cette fois, Lorraine releva le visage de la poitrine de sa tendre amie la dévisageant avec curiosité. C'était le truc le plus stupide qu'elle avait entendu de la part d'Alsace...Enfin, à part la fois où elle avait émis l'hypothèse que Bretagne et Basse-Normandie sortaient ensemble (et puis quoi encore ? Francis prude et timide tant qu'on y était ?).

- Elisabeth, Poitou-Charente déteste Limousin. Il a essayé de le tuer encore plus de fois que Corse n'a fait de siestes ! ...Bon, peut-être pas, mais quand même.

- Je sais mais...Limousin est au toujours avec lui, il essaye de le faire sourire, il l'aide...Alors même si Poitou' dit qu'il n'aime pas...Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il ne peut pas s'en passer ?

- Huuum, moi c'est de toi que je peux pas me passer !

Et, avant que la blondinette ne puisse protester, sa brunette préférée l'entraîna dans un coin sombre des couloirs du fameux bâtiment des meetings régionaux.

Pendant ce temps, Poitou-Charente regardait les autres régions déambuler dans les couloirs. Corse qui pensait être discret à dormir dans un coin, Alsace et Lorraine qui batifolaient, Bretagne et Basse-Normandie qui s'engueulaient, Picardie, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Haute-Normandie qui discutaient tranquillement, Rhône-Alpes qui se démontait le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'Auvergne écrivait...Et pas de trace de cet idiot. Ce crétin. Cet imbécile. Cette boule de suif.

Limousin. Arnault. Le casse-pieds professionnel. Même Stefan était un ange à côté...

Mais il avait beau être agaçant, son rôle était d'être avec lui, tout le temps. Jamais ne se séparer de lui.

Finalement énervé, Edmond attrapa Bourgogne qui passait par là, sobre (pour l'instant) et plongea son regard sans reflet dans le sien.

- Bourgogne. Où. Est. Limousin ?!

- Eeeeh ! Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute ! Viens plutôt boire un...

- Je vais te tuer.

- Euuuh...J'en sais rien il répond pas au téléphone...

Poitou-Charente lâcha l'autre pauvre région dont le coeur battait à cent à l'heure, conscient d'être passé à deux doigts de la mort. Y avait-il de l'alcool au Paradis ?

Edmond tourna les talons, emportant son long manteau noir dans son mouvement, et sortit du bâtiment pour filer chez Limousin. Le châtain allait l'entendre. Oser oublier de le prévenir de son absence.

Sans prendre la peine de sonner, le roux-blond-brun entra et se mit à chercher Arnault dans le vaste château de Forsac où sa proie vivait. Au bout de cinq minutes, il arrêta et tendit l'oreille. N'était-ce pas des cris à l'aide qu'il entendait ? Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas la voix de Limousin ?

Localisant les cris comme venant du sous-sol, poitou-Charente descendit les marches impérial, se jurant d'étriper le pauvre châtain s'il tâchait son manteau en traînant dans une cave.

Finalement, il atterrit dans un vaste couloir longeant de nombreuses cellules, un cachot comme tant d'autres dans les châteaux.

Et dans une des cellules, essayant désespéramment de tordre les barreaux pour sortir, Limousin.

Tout seul. Il s'était enfermé tout seul dans un de ses propres cachots.

- ...Idiot de boule de suif.

- Eeeeh ! Je ne suis pas gras ! Poitou-Charente...Tu peux aller me chercher le double des clés à l'entrée ? J'ai cassé la clé originale dans la serrure en voulant sortir après avoir vérifié le bon fonctionnement de la porte...

Edmond l'observa longuement. Alors voilà. Cet idiot avait trouvé le moyen de s'enfermer tout seul, dans son propre cachot, sous son propre château. Des fois, il se demandait comment Arnault faisait pour être aussi stupide.

Il le détailla à travers les barreaux. Ses courts cheveux châtains et ses yeux verts pâles, presque fluos, contrairement à Bretagne et Rhône-Alpes...Il avait beau l'appeler "boule de suif", il ne le trouvait pas gros. Il le savait juste très soucieux de son physique et aimait l'embêter avec ça. En plus, il était plus grand que lui, Poitou-Charente, qui se voyait obligé de compenser avec des bottes à semelles épaisses pour ne pas perdre la face.

Et là, ces mignons petits yeux verts le suppliaient d'aller chercher les clés...Pour une fois, il décida d'obéir et revint avec un trousseau en main.

- Merci, poitou' ! Merci, merci, merci !

- Minute. Qui a dit que j'allais t'ouvrir ?

- Hein ? Mais...

- Déshabille-toi.

Un ange passa au-dessus du regard incrédule de Limousin.

- Pardon ?

- Déshabille-toi. Je veux voir si ton corps est aussi esthétique que tu le prétends.

Rougissant, mais comprenant qu'il ne serait pas libéré à moins d'obéir, Limousin lâcha les barreaux pour se reculer un peu. Il fixa le regard sans reflet de Poitou-Charente, espérant y trouver quelque chose lui indiquant que c'était une blague, mais rien. Il commença donc à déboutonner sa veste, n'osant pas regarder le visage de son "ami" qui jouait avec le trousseau de clé.

Edmond ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, contemplant avec un plaisir non dissimulé le corps imberbe et légèrement halé d'Arnault. Limousin voulut remonter les yeux, afin de savoir si l'autre allait lui ouvrir, mais bloqua littéralement en voyant le pantalon de Poitou-Charente déformé par une bosse à la provenance explicite.

Le roux-blond-brun s'avança et commença à ouvrir la porte mais, étrangement, le châtain avait changé d'avis et aurait bien aimé se terrer dans son cachot, dans un coin, et ne pas bouger. Malheureusement, Poitou-Charente referma la porte avec lui.

- P-Poitou', écoute, donne la clé, on oublie tout ça, j'ai froid et...

- D'accord, viens la chercher.

Limousin soupira de soulagement et commença à s'approcher. Et Edmond lâcha la clé dans on manteau, la laissant atterrir au hasard dans un de ses vêtements.

Et il sourit.

Poitou-Charente étira un grand sourire pervers et, avant qu'Arnault ne puisse réagir, l'attrapa par les poignets pour le plaquer contre les barreaux.

- N-Non ! Poitou', fais pas ça, je...

- Tu voulais sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sortiras quand je l'aurais décidé.

La pauvre région sud-ouest ne put protester que déjà Edmond explorait son corps nu de ses mains, ne lui laissant aucun choix possible. Constatant que la position n'était pas confortable, Poitou-Charente fit glisser son partenaire à quatre pattes face aux barreaux, malgré les cris de protestation du pauvre Limousin qui n'en menait pas large.

La sensation des doigts de son dominant sur sa peau était, certes, très agréable, mais il n'était pas fan des relations charnelles sans sentiments. Oui, il lisait trop de romans à l'eau de rose, et alors ?!

- Poitou', p-pourquoi...

- Parce que tu m'as manqué.

Limousin eut un instant de flottement. Il avait...Manqué à Poitou-Charente ? Lui qui pensait n'être qu'un boulet pour la région de l'Ouest...Mais alors...Ca voudrait dire que...Peut-être...

Le châtain ne put aller au bout de sa pensée que déjà son "ami" aux yeux noirs insérait deux doigts en lui, faisant de lascifs mouvements de vas-et-viens dans son antre encore vierge. Limousin ne put retenir ses gémissements de plaisir autant que de douleur, son amant n'étant pas un tendre de nature et il mettait déjà son troisième doigt, cette brute.

- P-Poitou t-tu me fais m-mal...

- Tu aurais plus mal si tu étais en train de te consumer, ne te plains pas.

Toujours le même en toute circonstance, visiblement...Finalement, il ôta ses doigts et Arnault grogna. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de frustration ou de soulagement, toujours est-il qu'il pâlit en entendant le "zip" du manteau noir de son "tendre" amant. Puis il l'entendit baisser son pantalon, calmement, comme d'habitude, accompagné d'un "cling" retentissant. D'accord, il avait caché les clefs dans son pantalon.

- Limousin, détends-toi. Ca va faire un peu mal.

- U-un peu...?

- Oui, juste un petit peu.

Limousin se détendit, se disant que Poitou-Charente connaissait probablement mieux le sujet que lui. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, non ?

Le brun-roux-blond posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et s'immisça lentement en lui. Des larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux du châtain peu habitué à la souffrance. S'il ne s'accrochait pas à quelque chose, il allait s'effondrer. Avisant les barreaux, il enroula ses doigts fins autour de l'acier et ferma les yeux, attendant que Poitou-Charente soit entré complètement, endurant en silence la douleur. Finalement, une autre sensation chassa la douleur alors qu'Edmond commençait à faire de langoureux mouvements, s'enfonçant plus profondément en son amant à chaque coup. Les gémissements de Limousin se transformèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir, accompagné par les râles excités de son dominant.

- P-Poit...Edmond !

Le concerné fut étonné d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Limousin qui n'osait pourtant pas être trop familier avec lui et mit deux fois plus d'ardeur à sa tâche, motivé. La pauvre région soumis perdait complètement pied, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête entre les mains d'Edmond qui torturaient ses tétons et sa peau, sa verge imposante en lui ou ses râles qui le rendaient fou. Finalement, il craqua dans un cri encore plus aigu que les autres et tâcha le sol de la cellule alors que Poitou-Charente l'accompagnait en jouissant dans son intimité.

Les deux amants, s'arrêtèrent, haletants, et le dominant se retira de son soumis pour le prendre contre lui.

Un ange passa.

- Arnault...

- Oui...?

- Je crois qu'on a éjecté les clés hors de la cellule...

Limousin pâlit. En effet, les clés étaient passé entre les barreaux (sûrement suite à un coup de pied) et était maintenant hors de portée.

Ils étaient donc enfermés dans la cellule.

* * *

**Poitou-Charente :** Je vais lentement écarteler l'auteur, puis je lui arracherais les yeux [...] mais avant...

**Limousin :** ...Il faut qu'on sorte.

**Poitou-Charente :** Non. Avant, je m'occupe de ton cas.

Alors ? Review ? ;)


End file.
